My little girl
by Flowerfluffy
Summary: Just a little peek...


Title: My little girl

Author: me! (Flowerfluffy)

Rating: G

Warnings: If you don't like your natural bowel movement, then DON'T READ THIS!

I don't own the characters; all credits go to people with difficult Japanese names :3

Summary: Just a little peek…

Guess who's baaaaaaaaaaack!  
It's me: MARIOO… I mean Flowerfluffy.  
I know it's been a while and I sincerely apologize for not updating in such a long time. A writer's block sure is annoying… But I'm very glad to tell you that there is FINALLY more in the making and I will update very soon on my other story 'Nothing is what it seems'. It will most likely happen this week, so please be a little more patient with me and I will do my best for all of you!

And what I have here is a oneshot for all you SvenxEve lovers! I wanted to write one so badly, so here it is! And just for the record, I don't really like the anime's point of view on their relationship: I think the manga's point of view is way cuter x3! Enjoy!

* * *

My little girl

She is wearing her uniform. Thankfully, the skirt reaches her knees just like her dresses. The latest fashion where girls wear short skirts that reveal too much… Just thinking of Eve wearing those things aggravates Sven to the point where he would even jump at Train for standing too close to her. He knows that Eve regards Train as a big brother, but he can't help wanting to kill every guy that gets too close to her. Sighing, he lights up another cigarette as he prepares to walk her to school. He doesn't do it at a regular base, but he needs to go out to do some shopping anyway.

"I'm ready."

He looks her way. Eve has shorter hair than before, making her face appear even more angelic, and she wears a small bit of make-up today. She has taken on the appearance of Tearju and Sven almost forced her to order a bigger size of uniforms to hide her… likeliness to Tearju. Eve had found it endearing and had given him a kiss on his cheek. She would always complain about his beard tickling her, and that prevented her from doing it often.

She wears a silver necklace with a small cross made out of magenta that matches her eyes. Sven had given that to her for her 16th birthday and she never went out without wearing it. She had once lost it during a sweeping assignment and she was so determined to get it back that she stayed up all night to find it. It turned out that Train had taken it off in her sleep so that she wouldn't lose it during a battle. Train was scarred for life when she was done with him.

"You look very pretty today, Eve."  
"Thanks, dad."

Sven was moved by her saying this. When he first accompanied Eve to school, her homeroom teacher came up to them and asked whether he was her father. Eve immediately confirmed it, after which the homeroom teacher began to praise Sven for his beautiful and charming daughter who raised and sustained the school's name. Sven was caught off guard by Eve's direct answer and looked a little dumbfounded at her. She smiled at him and after the blabbering of the homeroom teacher she got on her toes to kiss him on his cheek and then she said _'Bye dad'_ for the first time. He had never felt so happy in his life before and he stood at that gate for at least half an hour with a stupid grin on his face. Sven chuckles as he reminisces and starts to walk.

"You're welcome, Eve, let's go or else you'll be late."

She quickly catches up and locks her arm with his. Sven smiles and peeks at her from the corner of his eye.  
Eve is his daughter and he will always watch over her until the day he leaves this earth.

* * *

Nyu! So cute ^^!

I wanted to put in more fluffiness, but I don't think that would suit their personalities…  
Anyway, the parts where Sven would get all protective of Eve were reread about a hundred times by me (kidding, it was just 37 times) and I want their sweet love to develop even more!I will most probably make more of these oneshots for them, so if you'd like to have a certain theme or subject to be part of it: LEMME KNOW :D!

Oh, and please be a darling and leave a comment. It's quite addicting to read them :3

Byaa ~~

Hunniebunniezzz and luuuvv ~~ Flowerfluffy ~~


End file.
